It is desirable to expose certain types of potted plants to sunlight whenever possible. In the past it has been necessary to sacrifice room space for a floor mounted plant stand or place the potted plants directly on the window sill or an apparatus attached to the window. With these approaches, the plants were prone to being upset whenever the window was operated.
These plant display techniques are covered by U.S. Patents as follows:
Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 312,159 Lindstrom U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,582 PA1 Wittbold U.S. Pat. No. 816,053 Richardson U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,401 PA1 Koch U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,159 Kramer U.S. Pat. No. 1,181,828 PA1 McCarroll U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,246 Crow U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,990
The novel features which are characteristic of the apparatus of the present invention overcome these shortcomings as well as offering numerous additional advantages by providing an upstanding supporting post member adapted to be secured in a substantially vertical manner in a window. The post provides a plurality of mounting elevations in which either a plant supporting platform or a peg for hangling plants may be positioned and secured. It is vitally important to secure the plant supporting platforms to the post at the desired elevation and in a manner that will positively prevent rotation of the platform when a plant is placed thereon.
The following is a description of the specific embodiment of this invention illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to similar parts throughout the views, in which: